


大河黑暗料理物语Cursed Hands

by Eulen



Category: Ruina 廃都の物語 | Ruina: Haito no Monogatari (Visual Novel)
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eulen/pseuds/Eulen
Summary: 虽然心理可以接受梅罗达克黑暗料理，但生理上实在难以承受的艾梅克为了自己和梅罗达克今后的身体健康，迫切地想要教会梅罗达克正常的料理方法。为此，大河黑暗料理物语开始了！
Relationships: 艾梅克/梅罗达克
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在这里，艾梅克开始了关于黑暗料理的旅程。

……现在你便去吧……  
因为总有一天 你还会回到这里来的  
唯有施与拯救 你自身方可获得救赎  
你便向那暗黑的彼岸前进吧  
并且 在获得五颗明星之后  
请你 务必再想起我来……

……他听到浪拍打芦苇丛的声音，芦苇叶窸窸窣窣。他首先感到头晕目眩，然后是鼻腔和肺部因为溺水感到生疼。他想要抬起手臂，只感到手臂被浸湿的衣服拉扯，沉重得抬不起来。  
他只觉得有一个必定要达到的目的，促使他挣扎着想从头脑的一片昏沉中清醒。就像是困得开始打盹的一刹那，迫使自己再次睁开眼睛的感觉。  
但似乎困意更加强烈，不经意之间就要盖过他的努力，他胸腔疼痛的感觉，他呼吸的能力。  
却在愈发深沉的困顿中，传来踏过小水潭似的啪塔啪塔的脚步声。  
“你还是再来了。”

虽然心理可以接受梅罗达克黑暗料理，但生理上实在难以承受的艾梅克为了自己和梅罗达克今后的身体健康，迫切地想要教会梅罗达克正常的料理方法。他翻出了妖精的料理书，让梅罗达克认真阅读。梅罗达克使出浑身解数，甚至做了比原书还厚的笔记。  
——然而还是失败了。本来应该是黄金锅的彩虹鱼眼里发出诡异的绿光。吓得艾尔森想起了当年骑士学院毕业考的阅读题。  
艾梅克不信这个邪，毕竟他是逆迪多斯改命之人！  
也许是黄金锅太难，那么就简单的苹果派吧！艾梅克按照料理书亲自监督、指导梅罗达克料理的每一步步骤，直至送进烤箱。  
——然而还是失败了。苹果派没有仰望星空，而是脚踏实地，看起来就像是混了夜种排遗物的泥土。  
梅罗达克已经决定放弃希望，直接随心所欲地料理。艾梅克本来也正有此意，直至他被阿坦拉去谈话：“艾梅克啊，麻烦你去调查一下是谁蓄意毒杀霍尔姆。有人老是恶意往河里扔剧毒污染物，现在不仅鱼死了不少，甚至霍尔姆的港口都能钓上混沌之兽了！”  
艾梅克羞愧难当，决心一定要解决梅罗达克的料理问题，为霍尔姆的环保贡献力量。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在这里，艾梅克进行了一个实验，制造出了一些麻烦，和阿坦进行了一次谈话。

艾梅克打定主意要找出梅罗达克料理失败的本质原因，虚心请教狄尼罗斯探究实验的基本原理。  
——控制变量法。  
菜谱、食材、地点甚至是服装等等变量一一实验，却都只是无关变量。  
实验结论：在误差范围内，梅罗达克本身导致了黑暗料理的产生。  
该实验实在过于声势浩大，虽然人们不了解具体的探究课题，但它还是引起了全霍尔姆人民的热切关注。一方面是因为人们已经连着好几天都买不到菜了，一方面是空中某个被各种守护咒造出的魔法金鱼缸似的玩意已经大到了不可忽视的地步。  
“艾梅克，你这孩子，快点严肃回答我，那个黑乎乎的咒术球里究竟装的是什么？”阿坦找到艾梅克的时候，艾梅克刚刚给每家送完今天实验中自己做出来的正常料理作为晚饭。艾梅克递给阿坦一个黄金锅。天际也有一个浑圆的黄金锅正要沉寂下去，给予霍尔姆醇厚香气似的最后光辉。而在地平线相对的另一端，另一个圆球的内在仿佛在吞噬一切，组成其外壳的圣系防护咒发出的辉光在这汪邪恶的内容物前竟是如此脆弱无力。“鱼缸”在夕阳的照射下，激荡出波纹反光般的阴影，颤抖在广袤的大地上。这鱼缸里到底是怎样的混沌啊，简直就像是用疯狂浓汤养着 原我 一样。  
“事实上，阿坦，那的确是疯狂浓汤。”艾梅克用干巴巴的声音说到，“也许还有暗黑火锅和地狱炭烧。”  
阿坦差点没吓晕过去：“这究竟是怎么来的？”  
“您可以理解为是之前往河里投毒的那个人造出来的，只不过他后来良心发现把毒用咒术装起来了。”艾梅克感到自己缩紧的喉咙紧张得声音变了，“换句话说是我造的毒又把它装了起来防止污染河水。”  
在他好不容易把整个实验给阿坦解释清楚后，艾梅克承受了十几年来阿坦最可怕的怒火，简直比他当初为了捞掉到河里的法器而被水冲走，最后再被拉邦钓上来后所经历的更加可怕。  
“傻孩子，你知不知道，这个量的污染物要是全投到河里，连大河的自净能力都消化不了的！之后会怎么样，你已经很清楚了吧！”  
“大河生态系统崩溃，正反馈调节使情况更加恶化，整个大河流域生态系统都会收到不同程度的损害，环境恶化可能导致一系列社会问题。”艾梅克几乎是庆幸地背出这段话，因为这通常意味着训话的结束。  
“对，你答得很好。”阿坦叹着气说，“既然你还记得守护大河生态的重要性，明天就停止你的实验吧。这些污染物每天少量排放，总会在不使河流崩溃的情况下处理完的。”  
“不行，不能停止！”艾梅克感到自己虚脱的身体里顿生出一股底气。  
“为什么？”阿坦听起来已经有些疲倦。  
“因为梅罗达克的料理问题必须尽快解决！我们现在一天只做三次实验，每次五个实验组。而他的梦想是开一家小餐馆，做上一整天的菜……”艾梅克的声音小下去了，这个理由和全大河流域的安危相比，似乎后知后觉的幼稚。  
沉默了许久。夜已经降临。已经凉了的黄金锅发出微弱的光线，照不清阿坦的脸色。大河的涛声此刻格外明显，似乎在指责着艾梅克忽视了自己。但艾梅克却也不想放弃梅罗达克的梦想，在穿越神殿廊柱的凉风中他觉得自己的胃纠结地缩成一团。  
“唉，我的好孩子，我明白了。”一只带着老人特有的柔软的手摸了摸自己的头，艾梅克抬起头来，带着阿坦看不清的喜悦和难以置信。  
“可那些污染物……”  
“实现梦想路上的失败作而已。我们何德何能去剥夺一个梦想实现的可能？孩子啊，这个问题就交给大人来处理吧！现在快去休息吧！我想我要先吃个晚饭。”  
艾梅克想指出自己已经不是个孩子了，但他只是用力地拥抱了自己年老的原监护人，后者在他怀里发出和蔼的笑声，他以一种实验开始以来从未有过的轻松奔向梦乡。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在这里，新的伙伴加入了关于黑暗料理的实验。

钟声挂在霍尔姆清晨的天空。  
三声长。神官紧张地默念着，完成了任务，跑下钟楼。神殿前已经聚集起不少忧心忡忡的村民。  
“又有入侵了吗？”  
“不，否则不应当是这样的钟声。”  
艾梅克握紧有些汗湿的手掌。自他有记忆以来，神殿钟声的响起本就是极其稀有的事情。作为讯号召集村民大会的敲法他也是第一次得知。大会似乎还是头一次为一个人召开，也就是因为他。阿妲站上布道台，纷扰的议论声盖住了老人的声音。艾梅克大喊：“请安静！”议论稍有止息，村民们望向年迈的巫女，焦急地等待说明。  
阿妲向艾梅克点点头表示感激，继而目光坚定地望向站满了神殿的人们。艾梅克注意到他曾经一同探险的伙伴同样在队伍中。某个红发的妖术师不情愿地打着哈欠。  
“首先感谢各位拔冗前来。今天召开难遇的村民大会，并非是由于有新的入侵，大家可以先放心少许。”人群发出解脱的叹气。  
“……然而，霍尔姆确实面临着危机，其严重程度有必要使神殿召集大家。这绝非危言耸听。相信大家已经注意到原野上空巨大的结界球，其中是一些实验的废液。神殿推测，先前河口惊现混沌之兽与其中废液的处理不当有一定联系。因此，它的存在应当引起警惕。我们应当以面对危机的态度处理它。”人们小声地议论。“我们需要谨慎，但也不必恐慌。神殿一定会找到解除危机的方法。  
“……以及，我保证从今天起大家就能买到菜了。”人群爆发出几声欢呼。“谢谢，就此散会。请狄尼洛斯先生和各位客人留步。”  
伙伴们有些困惑地聚集在阿妲周围，帕里斯和妮露也自觉留下了。希冯踢一颗石子：“让我猜猜……那里面的其实是杀人料理先生的黑暗料理？”艾梅克发出苦笑，走到中间，将情况简单说明。  
“哇靠，居然是真的吗？这回你可因为纵容和善良酿出大祸了，神官。”妖术师朝艾梅克怜悯地瘪嘴。  
艾梅克无奈地微笑：“暂定的处理方法如下。首先将废弃物分为液体和固体分别处理。废液部分，我想请狄尼洛斯先生和希冯研究一下废液的解毒剂。”狄尼洛斯点点头，希冯难以置信地瞪了狄尼洛斯一眼。“固体废弃物用填埋处理。为了不污染土地，我想废墟会是个好地方。”阿妲点点头表示赞同。  
“实验还是要继续，但这一次我想请泰蕾莎、艾尔森和芙兰协助，可以吗？”

新一轮的对照实验开始了。艾尔森作为料理顾问，泰蕾莎担任科学顾问，和艾梅克一同探究分析芙兰和梅罗达克黑暗料理成因的异同。与此同时，由妮露和帕里斯正带领着其余愿意加入的朋友潜入废墟深处，以探明可以作为垃圾填埋场的安全地点。  
芙兰和梅罗达克严阵以待。芙兰甚至过于紧张，有些笨手笨脚。“对不起，艾梅克！”芙兰捂着脸，黑色的裙摆扑成了灰白。  
“没关系，不必紧张。”艾梅克扫着倒在地上的面粉，灰头土脸地向女仆和蔼地微笑，“你就当还是在领主馆做饭就好了。”  
梅罗达克沉默地取来簸箕。艾尔森安慰着芙兰，他会帮她马上赶回方才的进度。芙兰又是新一轮的道谢，多亏泰蕾莎眼疾手快扶住差点又被碰倒的锅碗瓢盆。  
然而……  
“呔！炸鸡翅不能裹面糊！”  
“软化！软化足够了吗？”  
“快拿出来！闻到糊味了！啊！戴手套啊！”  
“油！扇贝一二三四五六放进去！快！翻面！拿出来快快快！”  
芙兰被艾尔森喝得手忙脚乱头脑发昏，看起来快要哭出来了。艾尔森失掉了以往温柔的态度，面对烹饪，穿上围裙的骑士几乎换了一人。而现在蓝色的眼睛紧盯着芙兰千辛万苦端上来的成品。与其说端详，不如说是审视，锋利的目光威严得像一位天神。  
“虽然这玩意丑得像油炸蚯蚓一样……但是谁知道它吃起来会不会比它长得好些呢？”  
“……对不起，它比油炸蚯蚓屎都还难吃。”  
“外面已经糊得碳化了，而里面，我希望是五分熟的粉红色，虽然这个可能性甚至小于里面窜出牛排的怨灵。”  
“……我的天，鲜、红、色！我本以为最多是全熟的褐色。真的，请你教教我，究竟是怎么做到外面焦炭，里面生得差点就要爬起来吃草了？”  
“唔……不行。本该是鲜美的贝肉，结果被你煎得和嚼一块橡胶没有区别。”  
“我扌、水！水！”  
“尊敬的芙兰女士，请问你认识少许盐这三个字吗？”  
艾尔森擦了擦嘴，面无表情地将盘内剩下的菜品扔进了垃圾桶。忍者女仆瘦小的身躯随着清脆的响声一颤。  
艾梅克想要走过去安抚领主馆的女仆，却被艾尔森喝住了：“无关人员不得进入厨房！”  
“可艾尔森，艾梅克只是……”  
“称呼我为主厨。”  
“是的，主厨。但他……”  
“小心、谨慎地按照菜谱和我的指示再把刚刚到菜做一遍。”  
“……是，主厨。”  
“你呢？”  
“是的，主厨。抱歉，主厨。”艾梅克几乎是心有余悸地退回到梅罗达克身边，心想也许让琪莉雅来配合实验是个更好的选择。佣兵并没有看神官，专心致志地记录着艾尔森提到的每一个细节。  
终于——  
“成功了，真的完成了！”关火时芙兰几乎喜极而泣。  
“恭喜你，厨师。但菜品最终的评判标准是味道，而不是做完。”艾尔森仍未露出一丝微笑，在整个实验中他的表情越来越沉闷。众人紧张地看着他将一勺黄金锅的汤汁送入口中。金发的骑士仍然眉头紧锁。  
“芙兰啊芙兰，我们已经经过几十次的失败了……虽然我知道黄金锅很难，按照正宗做法严苛要求更难……”艾尔森拇指抵着下巴，食指贴着嘴唇，神情严肃。  
芙兰的表情低头盯着发着金光的黄金锅，看起来已经泄气。泰蕾莎拍拍她的肩膀。  
“但是……”骑士语调上扬，戏剧般地停顿。芙兰抬起头。  
“恭喜你，这一次没有失败。你成功了，完美地完成了料理的顶级——黄金锅！”  
芙兰惊叫着扑到了泰蕾莎怀里，兴奋得又叫又跳。  
艾尔森微笑：“加入本土香料的做法让这道料理更加有霍尔姆风情。我很高兴你减少了奶油的用量，以保证原本就浓郁的汤汁再加香料后不会过于厚重。我很喜欢。芙兰，你确实做出了一道有霍尔姆风味的暖心料理。”  
泰蕾莎得出结论：芙兰先前的实验失败是由于操作过失。全程盯梢、详细指导、及时补救以减少过失误差，可以提高实验准确度。  
“我能看到你身上制作更好料理的潜力，芙兰。”主厨艾尔森如是总结。

梅罗达克的实验开始了。佣兵向在场的所有人鞠了一躬，沉着地走向膳台。不管他的厨艺如何，至少他已经很有大厨的风度。  
盐与胡椒调味，葡萄籽油滑锅，放入牛排油煎至两面金黄，煎烤侧面，加入蒜瓣，加入黄油，加入百里香、迷迭香，倾斜铁锅，淋上油汁，静置，起锅，一气呵成。  
艾尔森看起来像是被嘲弄了，神情介于难以置信和你在逗我之间。芙兰和泰蕾莎的表情亦是如此。一套厨艺大师级别的操作竟然如此行云流水！拥有这么高超技巧的真的是传说中的杀人料理师吗？  
梅罗达克将盛在白色瓷盘中的菲力牛排推到艾尔森面前，向他点头：“……主厨。”艾尔森这才回过神来，端详起菜品。牛排大部分都是标准的两面金黄，边角处有一些煎过头的焦黑。  
“我是按照您之前教的方法制作的。”梅罗达克补充。艾梅克知道，他的口袋里有一本笔记本，详尽地记录了先前艾尔森对芙兰提到的一切菜品制作细节和烹饪技巧。  
“虽然有焦，但毕竟是初学者，可以谅解。”刀叉拨弄着牛排，“还是先切开看看。你煎了多久？”  
“每面三分钟。”  
刀感受到触感有些柔软，这可不是好兆头。  
艾尔森向梅罗达克展示断面。  
“中间有点生……”  
“是的。很可惜，我只能切一点外面的来吃。”艾尔森将一小块牛肉放入口中。他的表情难以用言语描述，大概更接近困惑和难以置信。艾梅克看见艾尔森第一次对料理失去了评价的能力，只是沉默地擦擦嘴，说了句：“你再试一次吧。”  
梅罗达克在艾尔森的注视下再煎了一块牛排。这次的时间稍稍长了些。艾尔森点点头，梅罗达克的操作看起来没有任何问题。  
“我希望它切开来是漂亮的粉红色，完美的三分熟。”艾尔森说，切开了牛排。他的眉毛拧在一起：“……为什么会煎过头？”牛排已经变成了全熟的浅褐色，而且“口感老得像是熬了一个月的靴帮”。  
梅罗达克没有伤心：“是我的错，主厨。”  
“不，不，你的操作应该没有太大问题……难道是火的原因？你还是按照原先的做法再试一次。”艾尔森动起来的腮帮子看起来像是在嚼口香糖。  
梅罗达克照做了。他做出成品的时候帕里斯恰好经过附近，空气中弥漫的气味吓得他提了一桶水跑过来就要往这边泼：“着火了，艾梅克！你们怎么还傻站着？”  
艾梅克没有理会他，他的眼睛连同艾尔森的、泰蕾莎的、芙兰的、梅罗达克的一起，紧紧盯着什么东西。帕里斯探头进去，看到白瓷盘里有一块摆盘精美的陨石。  
“我说……这是什么全新的潮流吗？用眼睛吃宇宙星尘？”  
泰蕾莎默默无言地将盘子转过来。  
“哇，粉红色肉纹夹心陨石？确实很神奇。”帕里斯说。  
艾尔森把刀，芙兰把叉递给帕里斯。  
“什么？要我吃？”帕里斯连连后退，“我可不吃这种天外来客……”但是他被艾梅克用腕力一把擒住了。艾尔森用刀切陨石粉红色的内含物。居然切下来了！艾尔森面无表情地把它塞进帕里斯的嘴里，帕里斯挣扎着：“你们创建什么崇拜外星的邪教不要拉上我祭祀啊！救命啊！”  
艾梅克冷漠地说：“你尝尝味道，告诉我味道怎么样。”  
本应有恐惧和悲伤的眼泪从自己的两颊留下，因为自己一个大好青年就这样被迫由于外星毒物断送了未来。帕里斯想。但是——  
“还……挺好吃？”帕里斯嚼着，“肉质……柔软？”  
“对吧！不是我的舌头出了问题！”艾尔森大喊，“明明外面焦成这样里面却是完美的medium rare啊！明明是一样的操作为什么结果完全不一样，究竟是怎么做到的啊，梅罗达克！”  
梅罗达克看起来一样困惑：“我也……不知道。”  
艾梅克拍了拍帕里斯：“放心，我们不会害你的。这只是牛排而已。”  
泰蕾莎和芙兰点点头。  
帕里斯一副见了鬼的样子离开了，呢喃着什么搞研究的人真是太可怕了之类的话。实验继续进行。  
泰蕾莎写到：梅罗达克实验失败的原因与芙兰不同。  
怎么不一样呢？  
艾尔森都给做好了所有准备工作，梅罗达克只消往烤箱里一放，就能做出黑暗料理。  
“烤箱废了！”艾尔森说，“这个诡异的味道会沾上任何后续的料理的！”也许他的话有些夸张，但确实这个烤焦的味道有特色到足以让人永生难忘。艾尔森握紧梅罗达克的手说：“究竟是为什么？！明明只是交给你烤制而已！”  
也就是说，梅罗达克的问题很可能与手艺无关。泰蕾莎写到。  
就连梅罗达克开始第一步，切菜。艾尔森继续，也是实验失败。这一切把艾尔森整得都有点自闭。他摘下了主厨围裙，蹲坐在稍远处，人们接近他的时候就会听到怨灵一般的耳语：“不这不可能我的厨艺不可能让我失败这一切都有问题难道是我的问题吗明明一切都严格按照我的指导进行是我出了问题吧我不足以成为一个主厨这不科学这不可能我不可能这么烂……”  
梅罗达克端着盘子来到艾尔森面前，也蹲下来：“主厨，请你给我提点意见和建议。”  
阳光向上的骑士小哥艾尔森，平生第一次失去了天真烂漫的热情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 艾尔森的反应参考了戈登·拉姆齐（Gorden Ramsey）的反应。后者是著名厨师，《厨艺大师（Master Chef）》《地狱厨房》等厨艺节目的主持人，以犀利的评论著称。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在这里，梅罗达克制作黑暗料理的原因终于被揭示，以及一位老朋友出场。  
> 预警：部分人物沙雕化，严重ooc。

艾梅克好说歹说还是帮艾尔森重塑了信心，把他劝回了厨房，继续帮助梅罗达克进行实验。泰蕾莎仔细地观察森梅的操作，甚至细致到手臂弯曲的角度，眼镜都快蹭盆里了。  
天秤的巫女终于发现了问题！  
泰蕾莎让梅罗达克做个三明治，梅罗达克拿起面包，还没开始切。泰蕾莎忽然叫停了他。  
泰蕾莎掰开面包，表面上它只是一块可爱柔软的白面包，可里面已经腐坏了。  
梅罗达克把小麦粉筛进蛋糊，不继续操作。  
蛋糊居然在众目睽睽之下开始长霉！  
泰蕾莎拨开正叹着气要把蛋粉糊倒掉的艾梅克，大喊一声：“闪开！”  
泰蕾莎施展了破魔之理力。  
诶？居然好转了！  
过了一会儿毛霉又开始生长起来。泰蕾莎要求艾梅克对装着食材的玻璃碗施加方舟的回忆。艾梅克被泰蕾莎狂热的求知眼神说服或是吓到了，向看起来人畜无害的毛糊糊挥动了艾克薇尔之杖。  
圣水像是时光倒流一般驱逐了菌丝。  
泰蕾莎胜券在握地笑起来。  
实验结论：梅罗达克实验失败的原因是诅咒。具体来说，任何被梅罗达克认定为食物的东西，都会从灵魂深处开始崩坏。  
科学的实验居然得出了完全不科学的结论，但也只有这个结论能够解释艾尔森参与下的失败。金发的骑士听了巫女的话，像是找回了活下去的热情，热泪盈眶。无论如何，梅罗达克做出黑暗料理的原因终于找到了。那么，这个诅咒能除吗？  
除不了。  
阿妲摸着梅罗达克的手，遗憾地说：“这是刻进灵魂深处的诅咒，是这双手创造的罪孽的反噬。很遗憾，以我的能力没法解除。”  
  
这可怎么办？  
梅罗达克得知后什么话也没有说，看起来和以往毫无变化。只是他忽然开始跑到随机迷宫里潜水。他对艾梅克的说辞是要抓到彩虹鱼，但神官看出来梅罗达克“……”之后的（沮丧）。更何况潜水大多时候抓不上彩虹鱼，和挪威海怪搏斗的可能性更大一些。  
天才少年大魔导师有言：任何事情都有三种以上的解决方法。神官不相信世界上不存在实现梅罗达克料理梦想的可能。艾梅克愁的啊，大晚上的一直想，直到来到梦的一方狭间。  
寰宇间非黑非白，却莫名让人笃定它包含了整个光谱，联想到闭眼时介于无物和全彩之间的灰。  
一个有些熟悉的身影在虚幻中沉浮。只觉此人鹤发童颜，令人感到亲切而疏离。虽然看不真切，却能肯定他不是什么正襟危坐的姿势。  
声音响起来，似远古之声又如耳语：  
“……余之爱子哦，汝又在愁什么啊？”  
却是迪多斯。   
艾梅克也不害怕，来到现实的疆域之外却好似回了老家，这就和长辈唠起嗑来。他一如既往地向尊长问好：“祖宗好。您老最近如何，身体可好？”  
“还成。不过，余之骨肉，瞧你这招呼打得，怎么哪壶不开提哪壶呢？余可谈不上什么身体好，毕竟余早就没有实体了。”声音听起来有些嗔怪。  
艾梅克不好意思地笑，低头道歉：“对不起，祖宗。我自己掌嘴，您看成么？”  
他的太太太……姥爷摆摆手，说：“哎，没事。话说小艾梅克，汝怎么又精诚所至，闯到余这来了？还有，叫余姥爷就成。别整什么祖宗来祖宗去的，显得余怪老的。”  
艾梅克正愁着呢，哭丧着脸：“姥爷，我的罪可暂且放下了。别人的罪怎么整啊？”  
迪老爷似乎是翻了个身坐了起来，拍了一下大腿，说：“嗐，那不还得问降下诅咒的女神本人吗？”  
“嚯，您说得在理！”艾梅克竖起大拇指。  
艾梅克感到迪老爷慈祥地笑起来：“乖曾曾曾……孙，方法给汝了。汝自己看着办吧！”  
这一听，真可是大开眼界、醍醐灌顶、豁然开朗！艾梅克赶紧再问：“难不成我又得跳崖自尽不成？”  
迪老爷听了，吓得连连摆手，说：“我的乖孙，您可别再整这么一出了。万一嗝屁儿了可咋办？”  
艾梅克有些委屈：“我想不出来还有什么方法找得到女神。”  
迪老爷叹了口气：“你去陵墓最底那个泉眼儿。在那儿钓鱼不是就能钓上牌牌来吗？那儿最快，要跳你往那里跳。跳河里万一被海怪吃了怎么办？姥爷我啊，到时可要心疼死喽！”  
艾梅克听迪老爷居然这么关照自己，怪不好意思的：“好。这次来您这儿，也没带什么礼物孝敬您……实在是对不住。”  
迪老爷笑着挥挥手，似乎招来了迷雾轻轻地把艾梅克向后推去：“不用！毕竟是余之爱子来看姥爷来了，余高兴还来不及呢！小艾梅克，常回家看看这话，汝可替姥爷放在心里了……”  
烟幕聚拢又逐渐稀薄，艾梅克躺在床上睁开眼。  
  
好嘛，有了头绪，一切都更加有条不紊地进行了。妮露和帕里斯报喜：污染物减毒与填埋工作进展一切顺利。污染物球的防护罩也经过法师与神殿的首次合作研究后加强。为了安全，希冯与泰蕾莎特意设下生物识别魔法，指定防护罩只能由艾梅克一人解开。  
“暗系与圣系魔法的相斥性在本大爷的绝顶才智下终于解决！天才大魔导师新作——由两极系咒术无间隙交织成的无死角密网！前无古人后无来者！大河黑暗料理物语，完！”希冯少有地兴奋起来，动作用力得夸张，也许是困到一定程度后难以控制肢体的缘故。  
泰蕾莎拍了拍看起来完全不知所云的帕里斯和正在努力理解希冯的艾梅克，勾上他们的肩：“他的意思是由于暗系圣系本来是对立的体系，两系魔法相互排斥，本来不能紧密接触，否则会湮灭——就是中和而且爆炸啦。而我们解决了这个问题，使暗圣咒术可以彼此紧密接触，不湮灭也不减效力。也就是说，我们建立了没有任何属性弱点的绝对牢不可破的防护罩。当然这个成就的意义远大于此，我们相当于解决了矛和盾这个古老的问题！但我现在不想多说，扶我一把，我快要困倒了……”  
休息的夜晚结束后，霍尔姆危机的解除已曙光初现，现在只要等待这轮太阳升起来——或咒术球降下去就行了。云雀亭自幻都消失的那个欢庆日后第一次聚齐了所有的伙伴，再次热闹起来。  
妖术师——现在自称未来首席大贤者——站在圆木桌上沐浴着人们敬佩的目光，成为当之无愧的焦点。他大笑着吩咐奥哈拉把在场每一个人的杯子满上，赢得更多欢呼，丝毫不为实际付钱的艾梅克着想。巫女大小姐开始了学术报告会的第一次彩排：“……这次发明的意义绝对不止于学术，它的美丽和精彩应让每一个人类惊叹。那么，你们听明白了吗？”艾妲和秋娜摇摇头。泰蕾莎焦急地抓紧了头发：“看来还是不能用言语表达它的壮丽吗？圣与暗，矛与盾，水与火，天与地……”站在一旁的帕里斯露出了悲悯的表情。艾梅克小心翼翼地穿过围绕琪莉雅喝彩的人群，她正随着有节奏的掌声踏下战舞的步伐。每一个人都在窃喜允许的范围内尽情欢乐，带着朴素的善意不去提到这次危机的罪魁祸首——  
“……梅罗达克。”我们故事的主角之一正靠在他以往的墙角。他并未远离酒馆中的喧闹，却有什么把他与之割裂开来。艾梅克想，也许是他摇晃酒杯时洒出的深沉。  
“艾梅克。”佣兵向他点点头，饮了一口杯中浅浅的烈酒，“真是热闹的聚会，只是没想到我也被邀请了。”  
艾梅克抿了抿嘴唇，思考着一句合适的话：“我想大家都没有什么特别的意思，不邀请你才显得奇怪吧。”  
梅罗达克望着云雀亭室内欢乐的空气，笑了笑：“危机解除确实是一件值得庆祝的事情。我也可以稍稍庆祝自己能减轻一点造孽的自责。”  
“梅罗达克，你可以对我说真实感受的。”艾梅克望着他，“而且这也不能算是你的错，我也有责任。”  
“真实感受……”佣兵低头盯着空掉的酒杯，沉默。“……也许是心情复杂吧。抱歉，我不知道怎么更加细节地描绘。我仍然很喜欢做料理，但是开一家小餐馆恐怕行不通了。”  
“也许是不甘？”  
“或者懊悔？但我早就意识到我必须承担当初选择造成的后果，比如这双被罪业诅咒的手（Cursed Hands）。我没有怨言。”  
艾梅克坚定地看着他，眼神坚毅，甚至闪着兴奋的光：“不要灰心，梅罗达克！我一定会找到解除诅咒的方法，帮你实现厨艺梦想的！”  
梅罗达克看着少年神官，终于发自内心地笑起来：“谢谢你。我相信你，艾梅克。”  
少年神官点点头，看起来很开心。

……或者说，行动前的踌躇满志？梅罗达克再次回想起那个瞬间时，只能悔恨自己没有发现这个眼神背后异想天开的计划，从而阻止一切从眼中的希望变成现实的绝望、痛苦、残酷和癫狂。


End file.
